


A Lord and His Princess

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderswap, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Regression, Mentions of Rape, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Details, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no graphic details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he prefers now that he is sane again, goes to end the life of one Harry Potter. When he gets to Number 4, Privet Drive, he finds no wards. What he finds inside will shock him and change the course of the wizarding world."Bold Italics"= creature speeech"Underlined Italics"= mate telepathy"Italics"=thoughts"Regular"=regular speech





	1. Summer Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in three weeks. My depression got so bad I ended up in the hospital. I hope you all enjoy and look for new chapters on my others works coming soon.

Harry was staring up at the ceiling in his tiny bedroom. This summer after the Tournament had been one of the worst with the Dursleys. Right at the end of the Tournament he had been kidnapped by Voldemort and used in a ritual to bring the Dark Lord back. In his attempt to escape he had been hit with an Avada. Instead of killing him it had apparently killed some aspect of Tom’s soul that had been attached to his own. When he saw his parents in the weird in between place, they told him it was a Horcrux. When he woke up, Tom and his followers had been taken by surprise allowing him to reach the cup and Portkey back. Dumbledore had still sent him back to his awful relatives, who proceeded to beat him and starve him worse than ever.

 

He was lucky for his hidden stash under the floorboard. Otherwise he would have died of starvation this time. He was lucky the twins were sending him packages. They were the only ones sending him mail this summer. According to them, it seemed Dumbledore had told everyone not to send him letters or anything else. Luckily, this had caused the twins to lose faith in the meddlesome old bastard. Harry had a running list in his mind of everyone who was going to pay. Vernon and Dudley for the constant abuse. Petunia for the neglect, and for turning a blind eye when Vernon took Harry into the special room in the basement. Dumbledore had lost his little weapon, that much was for sure. Harry wanted to ruin the man before killing him. 

 

Of the Weasley’s, he knew the twins were with him as was Charlie. He wasn’t sure about Bill yet. The rest could go fuck themselves, including Ron. As for the rest at school, he had Hermione, Neville, and Luna. No one else believed him about Voldemort coming back, and Dumbledore had thrown him under the bus to the ministry to save face. So Harry lay there, his 15th birthday ticking closer. He stared at the tempus he had wandlessly cast and held, trying to ignore the pain from today’s Harry Hunting adventure. He watched as the time rolled over from 11:59 to midnight. He barely got a wish out, just wanting to be able to be who he wanted to be. Suddenly, pain flared through his whole body and the world went dark as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

He was awoken several hours later by a pounding on his door. “Freak, where’s our breakfast, how dare you have a lie in. I’m coming in there.” Harry popped up quickly, reaching for his glasses. His hair seemed to graze his neck and as he ran his hands through it, it was smooth and silky and had grown several inches.  _ “What the bloody hell” _ he thought. He tried to scramble from the bed but was tangled in the threadbare sheet he was given. Vernon burst through the door just as Harry was standing up. His uncle’s eyes were filled with shock and rage as he stared at the other person in the room. “What the fuck freak? You couldn’t keep yourself from getting any freakier could you.” Harry looked down for the first time. It seems he had shrunk despite already being small. This had caused the huge t-shirt from Dudley to slip off a shoulder, exposing a small breast. Harry could see a matching one under the shirt as well. Eyes widening in terror, Harry realised he had a pussy as well. He jumped back as his uncle screamed at him. Vernon was leering at him and Harry began to quake in fear. “Seems you need time in the special room today  _ girl _ . Come here!” With that, Vernon grabbed the young child by a fistful of hair and began dragging them through the house.

 

**~A.L.A.H.P.~**

 

Later that evening, a lone figure was looking upon the house at Number 4, Privet Drive. Feeling very much himself, more so than he had in decades, Tom Riddle, commonly called Voldemort or Dark Lord, stared as he watched the three muggles pile into some sort of muggle transportation with trunks and take off.  _ “This is where the Light kept their so called Savior. With muggles of all things.” _ It had taken months before he was able to come find the boy. First, he had to deal with the results of Pettigrew botching the potion for the ritual. He was supposed to come out looking like his former self. Once back, he did realise that a large amount of his sanity had returned to him. He realised he was a fool to have split his soul as he had. As soon as he had done it the first time, all of his plans began to take a more violent and insane approach. He quickly gathered his Horcruxes and performed a ritual to restore his soul and even more of his sanity. Then it was time to hunt down the boy. It was just random chance that the one spell to hit the boy in   Once he was sure he was alone, he stretched out with his magic to check the wards on the house. He stepped back in shock to find nothing of the sort on the building. Cautiously, he slipped forward. 

 

Nothing, absolutely nothing was keeping him out. Stretching out he felt darkness in the house. It first led him to a small door under the stairs. It reeked with darkness as he pulled it open. Absently he realised the door could only be opened from the outside. Inside he found a school trunk. Then his eyes caught something written on the wall.  **_Harry’s Room_ ** was written on the wall in what could only be blood. Shocked he looked around, finding a few broken toys and a crib mattress tucked away. Tom tried not to let his thoughts go where the evidence was pointing. No he could not pity the boy. He was here to finish what he started. Yes, he was sane again, and he should have never listened to that half a prophecy to begin with, but he had made it true by marking the boy. He couldn’t stop now. He quietly shut the door and moved up the stairs until he came to a door with seven padlocks on it and a pet flap at the bottom of it. He could practically see the darkness seeping out under the door. It was far heavier here and for once Voldemort was terrified to open a door. Steeling himself and waving a hand he proceeded to unlock all the locks and open the door. His eyes fell immediately upon the tiny bed in one corner. There stripped naked, limbs bent at entirely wrong angles, and wounds bleeding so much the bed was tinted red, was a young girl looking barely twelve. Glancing up the famous scar was still on the forehead. He needed answers, ones he would not get if she died. He pulled his wand and placed it to the mark on his own arm, calling to a very specific follower.

 

**~A.L.A.H.P.~**

 

Severus was lounging in his study at Hogwarts. It was just before bed and he was reading the newest potion journal and sipping on firewhiskey. He had his own research published in this issue, under a false name of course. This was why he loved summer. No students. He could work on his research and even produce new formula to patent. He was far wealthier than anyone knew thanks to several medical formulae he had perfected. He had just picked his tumbler up when a searing pain lanced through his left arm. He dropped the tumbler, cursing as he quickly threw on more appropriate robes and hurried out to the edge of Hogwarts’ wards. He quickly apparated straight to his lord and fell to his knees as soon as he arrived. “Get up Severus there is no time for this. I hope you brought potions or have access.” His head snapped up hearing emotions in the Dark Lord’s voice he never thought possible. Glancing around he realised he was in a tiny room in a place he did not recognise.  _ “What was that smell? _ He wondered. “Move it Severus, Harry Potter is dying and not by my hand.” Severus’s head whipped up to stare at his master’s face only to find it staring elsewhere. He followed the glance until he beheld the sight on the bed. “This is a girl my lord.”

 

“Severus be glad I need you or I would be cursing your incompetence right now. Look at the scar. I don’t know how, but Harry is now the girl-who-lived and I would know why she changed and why she is dying.” Suddenly, both men froze as the girl coughed harshly, blood spraying from her mouth. Lily’s green eyes stared back at them barely focused. “T-tom, here to kill me. Just end it please!” Both men were shocked, but Severus was pushed to action as the girls body went completely limp. He was pulling potion after potion out of his robe, which had a special pocket linked directly to his private stores. “My lord, I will do what I can but even a cursory glance tells me there are injuries here beyond my skills. We need to get the girl to Narcissa. Her healer training far outweighs my own.” Tom merely nodded and let Severus work. Severus eventually informed he had done what he could and Tom scooped the girl up in his arms. He marvelled at how light she was and tried not to let his rage blind him. With that he Apparated directly to his room in Malfoy Manor, Severus right on his heels. “Tinky!” he yelled out. As the house elf appeared he was already giving instructions. “Go get Lady Malfoy and bring her here immediately.” With a pop the elf was gone and he laid the girl on his own bed. There was a pop and a shriek behind him. “Unhand me you loathsome...Oh my Lord, what is requested of me?” The Lady Malfoy was attempting to look less ruffled as she bowed. Suddenly, her eyes alighted on the bed and noticed the famous scar on a very female body. “My Lord, Severus, what has happened?” Tom spoke up, swallowing his anger. “All will be talked about, after we save her life. Severus did what he could.”

 

It took well into the morning, but finally Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief. “She is out of the worst of the danger my Lord. There is much yet to be done to bring her to full health and she should really see the Goblins to find out the extent of what has been done. I cannot tell if her magic changed her to look this way or if this is her original form and she was held under some sort of potion or spell.”

 

“Thank you Narcissa and you as well Severus. Get some sleep, I will be calling a meeting later to discuss everything this brings to light. I will stay and call you if needed.” The two bowed and went their separate ways hoping to get some much needed rest before greeting the day. Tom sat on the bed observing the small child. This was his mortal enemy. This tiny, heavily abused child was meant to defeat him. Even if he thought that was still true, he couldn’t bring himself to want to harm the child anymore. No, the ones who deserved his wrath were the ones who did this. He was also angry at himself. One of his original goals was that no magical child should be left in the hands of muggles. He had seen their cruelty firsthand. Somehow it had all been twisted up in blood purist nonsense. Magic was what was important. So called Purebloodists were causing the decline of magic, not muggleborns. His research back then had shown that all muggleborns had squibs in their ancestry. Also, muggleborns and half-bloods were far more likely to carry the abilities of said ancestries. Those abilities had nearly been bred out of Pureblood families with all the close relation marriages and so forth. He was jolted from these thoughts as the child beside him stirred.

 

As Harry was coming too, the first thing noticed was that he wasn’t in pain. He was sore but last he felt he thought he was going to die. Second, he must not have died or else he wouldn’t feel sore. Third, memories started flooding back. He had woken up as a girl, Vernon had brutalised him and he had been left for dead as his relatives left on holiday. There was a fuzzy memory of Tom and Severus in his room and then nothing. He wondered how long he had been out. Fourth, as his eyes opened he noticed that he was seeing clearly, and touching his face affirmed he was not wearing glasses.  _ “Ok looking down...yup still a girl. Hold it together. Ok not my room, super comfortable bed and…” _ “Tom? What, wait...Voldemort.”  _ “Was that really his...her voice?” _  Harry began frantically searching for her wand. When she couldn’t find it she got ready to do what she could without it. 

 

Tom had quickly stood up and held up his hands. “You are safe little one. I brought you here broken and bloody. Severus, and Lady Malfoy have saved your life.” Tom had no sooner finished the sentence, when Harry began laughing. It was almost a cackle in its intensity and pitch. Harry could feel her grasp slipping, she threw herself into her mind and reached for her magic to stabilize her. The Dark Lord looked on in shock as there was a shimmer of magic and suddenly a pure white female wolf, huge in size sat in the middle of the bed. The wolf looked around in confusion and whimpered as it fell over trying to move. Tom slipped off the bed and focused on his own form. There in his place was now a slightly larger black, maned wolf. Tom couldn’t believe this, right here was his mate. He had searched for ages. She was still young though, and whimpering. He let out a soothing growl as he got up on the bed he curled around behind the white wolf and laid his head on her shoulder and neck. Instinct kicked in for Harry and she calmed down. Something in her screamed mate and she was to far out of it to dwell on the implications of such.

 

Tom decided to try something that mated animagi should be able to do. He reached out with his thoughts and hoped his little one could hear him.  _ “Little one, it is ok, I am here with you and I will never hurt you I swear on my magic. You never have to go back to those cruel people. You are my mate. I know that is a shock and I will give you all the time to figure that out. Sleep for now, you need rest. I will guard and protect you.” _ He felt confusion and fear come through the bond at first. It slowly melted to acceptance and exhaustion. He felt his mate relax and slip into sleep. It didn’t take long to join her.

 

Severus and Narcissa stood outside the door. It had been several hours and was almost dinner and their Lord still had not left the room or called them. They decided to take a chance and check on their patient and their Lord. Severus pushed open the door and stepped in to find himself face to face with two wolves the size of horses. The black one glared at him with red eyes, as the white one tucked under her alpha in a defensive posture. They had been woken up suddenly and were reacting on instinct as they snarled at Severus. Severus for his part froze and took a step straight back. This probably saved him as his Lord snapped out at his face. Raising his hands, Severus knelt and bared his throat, motioning Narcissa to do the same. Once both were in a submissive posture the alpha stopped snarling and moved forward to sniff them. Suddenly, Tom was standing in front of them and rubbing a hand through the white ones fur to calm his mate. The poison green of the white wolves eyes, told both kneeling wixen exactly who that was. Lord Voldemort looked at his two followers and gave a simple command. “Gather the others, I would hold a meeting in one hour.” Tom then moved back inside and closed the door. Severus and Narcissa moved quickly to do as bidden. 

 

Once they had privacy again, Tom knelt before his mate.  _ “Harry can you shift back, we need to discuss somethings before the meeting. Just think of your human form.” _ He watched as the wolf seemed to squint in concentration but nothing seemed to be happening.  _ “Little one, you must think of your female self that you were just before shifting.into this form.” _ The wolf gave a huff of annoyance, but concentrated again and suddenly a naked girl was standing in front of him. He quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her not daring to look anywhere but her eyes. “Now little one, I have questions, and I know for certain you do as well. I also know you don’t really trust me. So in order to move forward, I am will to retake the vow I made before we slept. I hereby swear, that until released from this vow, I shall cause no harm to Harry James Potter, I will answer her questions honestly, and I will protect her as best I am able from those who would try to harm her. By Lady Magic, so mote it be.” He was surprised when a small feminine voice spoke up after him. “I hereby swear, that until I am released from this vow, that I shall do no harm to Tom Marvolo Riddle, I will answer his questions honestly, and I will trust in his protection over me. By Lady Magic, so mote it be.” Magic swirled through the room. Tom felt his purple magic mix with his mates vibrant green. It felt right, almost like coming home. 

 

“So” the small voice inquired “fair trade, question for question? You can start.” Tom nodded as he took a seat on the bed and gestured for the girl to sit beside him. Might as well dive into the tough stuff first.

 

**TR** “How long has you family been abusing you?”

 

**HP** “Oh, gonna start there huh. Well my first memory, other than the night you killed my parents, is of my Aunt hitting me with a hot frying pan when I burned breakfast. I was four and couldn’t even see the top of the stove. Why did you save me?”

 

**TR** His face had gone still with rage, but he took a breath and released it. “Before I lost my sanity last time. One of my main goals was to protect magical children and make sure all, even muggleborns were raised with a magical education. When I saw you lying there, I saw myself in the orphanage. I couldn’t leave you and I needed answers only you could provide. So, how long have you been a girl?” 

 

**HP** “You picked me up yesterday. Yeah, so one day. Umm, I really need to pee and I don’t know how in this body.” 

 

**TR** “Let me get Narcissa, she can help. Tinky.” Pop “Tinky go fetch Lady Malfoy once more please, tell her to be quick.”

 

They sat in somewhat awkward silence as they waited. In just a few short minutes, Narcissa was stepping cautiously into the room. “Narcissa, the young lady needs to use the facilities and has been a girl but a day. She needs a woman’s guidance.” Narcissa nodded serenely, but inside she was elated. She had always wanted a girl, if she played this right maybe she could have one. She tutted when she found the girl was not dressed, but took her hand and guided her to the ensuite loo. She walked the young child through how it was different from boys and also how to clean herself. She then gave Harry some privacy and summoned some of her clothes to her. Once Harry announced she was done, she entered the loo and helped Harry get dressed. Narcissa resized the clothing to fit the small girl, promising that they would go shopping soon. Harry balked at the feminine underwear along with the dress and tights at first. However, once she felt the soft material wrapping around her and fitting perfectly she actually smiled. Narcissa gave her a hug which she melted in to. Affection was something so foreign to her and it felt wonderful.

 

When they returned to the bedroom, Tom looked up and offered a genuine smile, something that made Narcissa stop short. She recovered quickly as he spoke however. “You look like a princess. I hope that is ok to say? I think the princess needs a new name however. We don’t know if this change is permanent, but you don’t look like a Harry James anymore. Narcissa can you give us a moment and then we will join you on the way to the meeting. You can wait right outside.” Once Lady Malfoy had left the room, he turned back to the girl. “So do you have something you want to be called.”

 

“Artemis...Artemis Lily, is there some way I can change my last name as well. All my life I’ve been Potter, the golden child, the boy-who-lived, or whatever new title they can give me. I’m tired of fighting Tom. I’ve spent my whole life fighting. What am I going to do Tom?” Tears started to well in her eyes threatening to spill forth. Tom gathered her into his arms and pulled her close. “I am going to make sure you never have to fight again. I will care for you. Now as you are my mate, and I am in hiding, I cannot be your guardian. I was hoping and if it is ok with you that the Malfoy’s would adopt you. It would be best if they could blood adopt you as that would make it illegal for any to try and dispute it. Would you be willing? I know Narcissa has always wanted a little girl and you will be loved and spoiled.”

 

“Draco has to be told everything, and I need to say some things to him first. If that goes ok, and they accept me, than I will do it.” 

 

“Oh that makes me...well that’s new...you just made me very happy princess. Now you have been through a lot so it is ok if you let yourself act a little childish. You had to grow up too soon, time to be a kid. If things go ok, you will have a family, a new home, even a big brother. You will also have me. I am not going anywhere.” Artemis couldn’t hold it in any longer and began sobbing into his chest. His newly revived heart broke a little at all this child had gone through. “Narcissa, please enter.” He waited until she had done so. “Narcissa, I want you to be the first to meet Artemis Lily. Her last name will be a topic at the meeting. She has requested that Draco be at the meeting as this will affect him as well.” he turned his face back to Artemis who was calming down at this point. “Are you ready to face my most loyal? Or would you prefer to be in wolf form at first?” In answer Artemis quickly concentrated and shifted into her wolf form. As Tom stood up she butted her head into his chest and he heard in his mind.  _ “Thank you Tom, you know I don’t blame you anymore for my parents. We are going to have more talks later though.” _ Tom scritched behind one of her ears and they began the walk to the meeting. Narcissa following after instructing a house elf to collect Draco.

 

They arrived a few minutes later. They waited outside until Draco arrived and then Narcissa ushered her son inside where everyone else already waited. Tom offered a mental smile and a dose of assurance before putting on his Dark Lord mask and stepping into the room, Artemis right at his heel. Most of the faces in the room went wide eyed as their Lord entered followed by a dire wolf. Only two faces remained neutral as he swept into the room. Severus had done a lot of thinking and today had been a turning point. If Harry had truly been kept in that awful place by Dumbledore than it broke any vows he had with the man. He had felt the vows break hours ago. It was time to return to his true path, as long it allowed him to keep his vow to Lily, that is all that mattered. Narcissa was making sure that Draco behaved, and was trying not to get her hopes to high. She had only spent a short time with this version of Harry Potter. It was so different than anything she had expected, thanks to Draco always ranting. She thought Draco was rather jealous and she hoped he could be more grown up upon hearing the whole story. Everyone settled as their Lord rose from his seat.

 

“My followers, my inner circle, my most trusted. Last night I went to end things for the boy-who-lived. What I found, shocked me beyond belief. I found not a boy but a small girl. I did not find a magic family or a manor or mansion. I found a muggle family in a suburban house. I didn’t find a spoiled child, I found a broken body, abused, beaten and worse, barely hanging on to life. Harry Potter is no more, Dumbledore and those muggles made sure of that. His body failed or was released. Whatever happened, Harry is now Artemis Lily, she happens to be my mate and is under my protection.” At this, several people at the table started raising their voice, Severus, Narcissa, and surprisingly Draco were all silent. “Quiet!” Tom thundered out, and instantly the table was silent. “Now I cannot take guardianship for a plethora of reasons. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco you would do me a great favor if you could accept Artemis into your family. However, before you make that decision, Artemis wants to speak to all of you. Now remember, she is not to be harmed. Anyone who tries will die on the spot. Little one would you like to come out now”

 

Funny enough all but two turned to stare at the door. Then a small voice speaking out had all heads snapping back to the Dark Lord’s side, where Artemis now stood. “Hello everyone, so I don’t understand everything that is going on. There are some things I do know. First, my life hasn’t been mine since I was one year old. Thanks to Dementors in third year, I remember that night. Ever since then I have been groomed to be a perfect weapon against Al...our Lord. Yes, he is mine now too. I am done fighting. I am tired and most everything in my life has been a lie or, outside my control. My muggle relatives, have starved, neglected, beat, and in my uncle’s case raped me for years. Dumbledore knew and forced me back there every summer. I have six true friends and plenty who just wanted my fame. I ask that you let me approach these friends and explain things. They will either join me or go neutral in this fight I am sure of it. 

 

Draco, I am sorry about first year. Ron was the first friend I ever had, and you insulted him, acted like the bully my cousin is. Between Ron and Hagrid all I heard was how great Gryffindor and Dumbledore were and how evil Slytherin was. So when the Hat wanted me in Slytherin, I begged it to put me anywhere else. I wish with everything in me that I had let it do what it wanted. Draco, I wish I had taken your hand that day. P-professor Snape, I wish you had been my head of house. You know that first day, in your class, when you asked me O.W.L and N.E.W.T. level questions, I had just started reading my potions book the night before. You made me feel like garbage. I didn’t get to read beforehand because as Hagrid took me home my relatives locked my supplies away and beat me. I WAS FUCKING TAKING NOTES! of your god forsaken opening speech, I wasn’t ignoring you. Did you know I can make N.E.W.T level potions now through self-study. I accidently turned into my animagus because I have been studying on my own, I am in the top 5 students in every class, except Divination which I wanted to drop and take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. My so called friends convinced me to stay in that class and I am so used to playing dumb for the sake of others, I didn’t fight it.”

 

By now Artemis had gone from quiet to yelling. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Narcissa was holding back tears and Severus was looked particularly ashamed. Draco however shocked everyone but getting up and standing in front of Artemis and holding a hand out. Artemis stared at it for a moment before throwing herself into his arms. Draco was surprised but recovered and wrapped his arms around her as well. “Artemis, you are right I was a prat. If you will have me I would love to have a little sister. What do you say Father, Mother? She is already on our side, who better to give her a new life than us.” Narcissa looked to her husband, not a man to show much emotion and yet she could see the anger and emotion behind his eyes. He gave her a subtle nod and Narcissa was on her feet and in front of Artemis in a moment. She kneeled and opened her arms. “Will you accept us princess? Will you join our family?” Artemis jumped into her arms tears streaking down her face. “Yes, yes please.” When they looked up everyone had cleared out except for her new family, Severus, and her Alpha. 

 

Severus came over and kneeled in front of her so they were more eye level. “I am so sorry, I promised on your mother’s grave that I would take care of you and I have failed immensely. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you. For know I will go brew the blood adoption potion so it will be ready for when you go to Gringotts. Then, I will help you destroy Dumbledore in whatever way you wish. I don’t deserve it but I beg your forgiveness.” Then Severus got the surprise of his life as this young girl wrapped him in a hug. “You are forgiven, but you owe me brewing time and stories about my mom ok. I want to prove myself to you.” Snape was dumbfounded, this little girl had all of Lily’s kindness and forgiving nature. Severus then left for his potions lab to get started on the blood adoption potion. After he left, Artemis let out a large yawn and began leaning heavily on Tom. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Lucius took initiative and scooped the girl up. He felt sadness and anger at how small and light she was for being 15. He turned to his family. “We should have a birthday party for her after the adoption. I know she didn’t have a good one at all.” Narcissa beamed at her husband. “That is a marvelous idea. We can also use it as her introduction party. In fact, I think I have just the cover story. Now lets get her in bed, we have a busy few days ahead.”

 

The following morning came bright and early. Artemis came to with the sun shining in her face. It took her a moment to remember the events of the last few days, but when she did she smiled. Then a thought struck her and she called for Tinky. When the house elf appeared she asked that Tinky go get Tom for her. He burst into the room after a few short minutes a little wide eyed. “Is everything ok little one?” Artemis shook her head. “Tom all my things are back at that house, and we left Hedwig. Please we need to get her and my things out of there before they come back. Please we need to go right now.” Tom pulled her into his arms. “Ok princess, get changed and we will go, we will be back before breakfast. Now just wear what Narcissa gave you yesterday.” Artemis put all her clothes on quickly and then grabbed Tom’s hand. He apparated them directly into her old bedroom. “Ok, collect what you need here, I will go get your trunk.” Artemis moved over to Hedwig’s cage unlocking it with a wave of her hand. “I’m so sorry girl. Do you recognise me. It’s still me I promise.” She giggled as Hedwig hopped forward and nuzzled against her. “Such a smart girl. Ok go hunt girl and meet me at Malfoy Manor ok.” As the owl took off, Artemis went to her knees and reached under the bed to pry the floorboards loose. First thing she grabbed was her wand. It felt so good to be holding it again. Then she grabbed the package wrapped in an old sweatshirt. Tom was coming into the room now with her trunk. She flipped it open through the bundle in and closed it again. Tom then shrunk it, put it in a pocket and apparated them back to the Manor.

 

They put the trunk in her new room. She decided to decorate later. Now it was time for breakfast and then off to Gringotts and shopping in Diagon Alley. Breakfast was quiet, but you could feel the nervous energy in the room. Once everyone finished, Tom used some light transfiguration to change his eye color and hair. He picked up Artemis and with a pop he apparated them to Diagon Alley. Draco went with his mother and Lucius and Severus met them there. Once gathered they made their way to the bank. Artemis curtsied to the goblins on guard who gave her looks of surprise but bowed back in return. The rest of the group was taken aback as goblins were rarely that polite to wizards. They made their way to the main desk and Artems spoke up in perfect Gobbledegook.  **_“Hello Griphook. May your enemies tremble before you and your vaults be overflowing. We need to see the Potter, Black and Malfoy account managers please.”_ ** Griphook and several goblins around him were delighted by this little girl speaking their language. Artemis’s group, aside from Tom, had mouths agape at what was transpiring.  **_“Can you prove who you are?”_ ** Artemis nodded  **_“I was formerly Harry Potter. I had an eventful fifteenth birthday and I am being adopted by the Malfoy’s. I also need a health check and an inheritance test.”_ **

 

**_“Indeed Lady Potter, I merely need a drop of blood for identification.”_ ** Once Artemis had given it Griphook offered her a wicked goblin smile.  **_“We have been trying to reach you for some time now. There is much to discuss, this way please.”_ ** Artemis gestured for her new family to follow them back. On the way she explained. “Mr. Gaunt can speak it too. Being parselmouths grants us a gift for learning languages. Aside from Gobbledegook, I speak, read, and write French, Italian, German, Elvish, and I am currently studying Mermish. Oh Griphook, who are we meeting with?” she asked as they entered a lavish room. There stood three Goblins waiting for them. “Lady Potter, Lord, Lady, and Heir Malfoy, Lord Snape-Prince, and Lord Slytherin, Welcome. Allow me to introduce Ragnok, Seruth, and Thisk.” Thisk greeted the Malfoy’s being their account manager. Ragnok introduced himself as the Potter manager and Seruth was the Black manager. “Shall we begin with the health check. Then if anything needs done that can be prepared while we do the inheritance check. The Blood Adoption shall be done last. Now, little friend we are going to need three drops of blood for the health test.” Artemis pricked her finger letting the three requisite drops fall on the produced piece of parchment. There was a small flash as it began to fill itself out.

 

**Health Check**

**For**

**_Artemis Lily Potter_ **

 

**Injuries:**

Improperly healed broken bones(36), Bone brittling, partially collapsed lung, anal tearing, vaginal tearing, lacerations on kidney, liver and stomach, concussions(5)

 

**Blocks:**

Core(placed by AD, 50%broken), Mate(placed by AD, 80% broken), Animagus(placed by AD, 100% broken), Parselmouth/Parselmagic(placed by AD, 20% broken)

 

**Compulsions:**

Obedience(set to AD and Light), Submission(set to AD, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Molly Weasley), Hate(Set to Severus Snape, Voldemort, Malfoys, Dark), Love(set to Ginerva Weasley)

 

**Potions:**

Blood Glamour Gender Reversal(administered by AD), Love potion(administered by Molly Weasley), Veritaserum(administered by AD)

 

**Other:**

Soul tearing(Dementors), Obliviate(60 times over 4 years), Forced Abortions(2)

 

The room was silent for a moment and then everyone started to feel an immense magical pressure building. Most looked confused but the Goblins and Tom all looked at Artemis in surprise. On the outside she looked calm, but they could tell this power was coming from her. Suddenly, several vials in the room shattered and her chair bagan to smoke. Still she did not move. Tom quickly shifted form and placed his large wolf head in her lap, growling in a soothing way.  _ “Shift with me princess, I am right here, and we will make them pay I promise.” _ Suddenly, there was a second wolf in the room but the pressure dropped instantly. The two wolves nuzzled for a moment before shifting back. “Sorry everyone, I knew Dumbledore was an ass, I just never knew how much. I can’t believe I was pregnant twice, before I was even fifteen. That must have been why I was sick in third and fourth year.” Artemis starts sobbing. She may not have wanted to be a mom at fifteen but she mourned anyways. “O-ok, so you can fix all this right.”

 

“Of course Lady Potter, a healing chamber is being prepared as we speak. Now shall we do the inheritance test. This one will take seven drops of blood.” Artemis nodded and pricked her finger again. Once again, after the necessary amount, the parchment flashed and words began to appear.

 

**Inheritance Test**

**For**

**Artemis Lily Potter**

 

**Born July 31st 1980**

 

**Parents:**

James Charlus Potter

Lily Maria Potter  _ nee _ Evans

 

**Grandparents:**

Charlus Fleamont Potter

Dorea Sabitha Potter  _ nee _ Black

Margaret Elizabeth Evans

Paul Andrew Evans

 

**Godparents:**

Sirius Orion Black

Alice Francis Longbottom

Severus Snape

Andromeda Tonks

 

**Guardian:**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore

 

**House Titles:**

Potter

Black

Peverell

LeFey

 

**Trust Vaults:**

Potter, kept at 10,000 galleons annually

Black, kept at 15,000 galleons annually

 

**Main Vaults:**

Potter 3

Black 6

Peverell 8

LeFey 11

 

**Reparations owed:**

Albus Dumbledore, 150,000 galleons

Molly Weasley, 75,000 galleons

Ron Weasley, 15,000 galleons

Ginerva Weasley, 12,000 galleons

 

This time Artemis was able to keep her magic calm. This was good it meant they had evidence against Dumbledore. The goblins were talking again. “Now with this evidence Dumbledore has already been removed as your guardian. Lord and Lady Malfoy will become your guardians as well as your parents once the ritual is performed. At this time, we should move to the healing chamber. Lady Potter, who would you like to be in charge of looking over your accounts with you managers?” Artemis looked around and thought for a few moments. “I think Tom and Lucius, sorry Lord Slytherin and Lord Malfoy, is who I want. I want to be involved though. I want to learn to be a proper lady for my Houses.” Both men nodded and turned back to the account managers, while the rest were led down to the healing chambers. Once the a healer goblin took her into a secondary chamber and asked her to strip. She was given a loose gown and told to lay on the table. The goblin then cast a spell putting her into a deep sleep and got to work. It was five hours before she stepped out of that room feeling almost brand new. She could feel her unblocked magic thrumming happily inside her. She still had many of her scars but otherwise she felt great. 

 

Then the family gathered together again including Lucius and Tom. They were all led to a new chamber where the adoption ritual would be held. Lucius, Narcissa, and Artemis were guided to a central ring. The potion Severus had made was brought forward and all three dropped seven drops of blood into it. It was then divided into thirds and as the goblin began to chant all three downed their portion. In a short amount of time changes could be seen coming to Artemis’s features. Her Black ancestry became far more apparent in her face. Everyone was glad when her eyes changed to a steel grey. Her hair grew in length and turned Malfoy white. She also gained about and inch. She looked like Draco’s twin except for being almost eight inches shorter. This was going to make Narcissa’s plan that much easier. Now it was time to do a bit of shopping and then return home. Narcissa took Artemis, excited to finally have a daughter to dress up and teach. The rest used the distraction to shop for Artemis’s birthday party. It may be late but that were going to make sure it was amazing.


	2. Family Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is revealed to her friends, loved ones, and to Pureblood society. Dumbledore is revealed to be an ass.
> 
> Warnings for mentions of rape.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise as several of his trinkets in the room started shrilling loudly. Moving over to the shelves along one wall of his office, his eyes widened as he realised which ones were sounding their alarm. No, it couldn’t be. He proceeded to cast a series of complicated spells, some on the trinkets and some into the air itself. With each casting, Dumbledore began to look more and more his age. Grief stricken, he slumped into his chair. His weapon was dead. All that planning, everything he had done to mold the child into his perfect tool. “Fuck” he screamed into the air. If he was to salvage any of this, he needed to put on his mask of congenial grandfatherly kindness and call a meeting. He popped in a lemon drop, allowing the Calming Draught laced into it, to ease him into his character. Dumbledore than moved with purpose as he cast several Patroni and made a number of floo calls.

 

**~A.L.a.H.P.~**

 

Artemis was feeling rather exhausted by the time the got back to Malfoy Manor. Cissa had dressed her in what felt like a thousand outfits. She was happy with her new wand, a Rowan with Dragon Heartstring core. Ollivander had given her a curious look before she left. That man often knew far to much for his own good. She knew the others were off planning some party. Since she could guess what the party was for she felt happiness well up inside her. She asked Narcissa if they could meet with Lucius and Tom. Once they had all gathered, Artemis let out a breath before starting to speak.

 

“Aunt Cissy, Uncle Luc, Tom, I know you all are planning something, and I want to make a request. I want my friends, my true friends, the ones I trust, to be there. It would include, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley.” She continued before they could protest. “I know, I know, but they are my friends, truly and would keep my secrets if we told them the truth. I may have Draco, and through him and Tom, I will have many of Slytherin on my side. However, I need my own friends. I just ask, we invite them here early. We tell them everything. If they have problems with it, we obliviate them and send them away. Otherwise, they vow themselves to me, as my followers.”

 

Tom was the first to speak up, his one eyebrow raised. “So you intend to take followers little one. Should I be worried?”

 

“N-n-no, I just need people I trust, which includes those I mentioned and my family here, that includes my Alpha and Lord. I am however a Lady, and I will need protection when I go back to school this year. Please, I don’t want to lose everyone I care about.”

 

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look. Narcissa glanced at her new daughter with sympathy in her eyes. “Of course we can invite them. You might want to write the invitations though. I am sure they would all be wary if it came from one of us.”

 

Artemis ran over and threw herself into Narcissa’s arms. The usually stoic woman felt her heart melt a little at the sheer gratitude spilling off of her daughter. This child had suffered so much and had never felt familial love. Cissa swore she would do everything in her power to make sure Artemis started to heal. She knew even Lucius’s typically cold heart was beginning to warm in a way it never had for Draco. Artemis was so small, it was hard to remember she was the same age as Draco. Their little girl had faced down the Dark Lord three times, killed a basilisk, and won the Tri-wizard Tournament. Yet, holding her now, it was still very apparent what that life had done to her princess. Artemis looked barely older than eleven. 

 

“Princess, I wanted to ask you something. Would you prefer to be introduced as Draco’s twin or would you like a second chance at childhood. Between Lucius and the goblins we could change things so that you could be a first or second year student. Then we would introduce you as his younger sister.” Artemis looked at her mother shock on her features.  _ “I can start over, no responsibilities but to learn.” _ She looked over at Tom. “If I chose to start over, would you wait for me? Would you let me have this before pursuing a relationship?” Tom gave her a smile. “Of course little one, I would wait until the ends of time for my mate. Thanks to Severus’s potions, I am not to much older than you. I can be your friend, until you are ready for more.” Artemis looks back at her parents. “I want a second chance and having Draco as a big brother will be nice. Can we tell him now?”

 

Lucius nodded and soon Draco joined them in the room. The Heir was surprised when Artemis rushed over and leapt into his arms. It shocked him how easy it was to support his sister in his arms. “Hi big brother.” Artemis gave him the sweetest smile. He returned it before looking to his parents with a raised eyebrow. Lucius spoke up. “Your sister, in light of all that has happened has chosen to be your younger sister and to start Hogwarts over again.” Draco studied the tiny figure in his arms. She could certainly pass for a first year. She deserved to have some normal years as well. “Ok little sis, I guess I get to watch over you after all. Is this what we will be telling people this weekend.” The adults in the room nodded. Artemis spoke up. “Oh Dray, I am inviting my friends over to learn the truth. Please be nice. Especially to Hermione and the Weasleys, they mean a lot to me. Pleeeease Dray.” Draco just rolled his eyes before smirking and nodding. So this is what having a little sibling could be like, he could get used to this.

 

Narcissa went back to her more prim and proper character, even as her heart melted watching her children. “Now the party is in two day, and you Little Miss Lady have a lot to learn about pureblood etiquette, culture, and the Malfoy family by then. I will not have you embarrassing this house. We shall get started first thing in the morning. Now it has been an exhausting day. We should retire for the night. Artemis, Lucius and I will show you to your new room. Come along now.” With that, they all departed the sitting room. Tom knelt and gave her a hug and a kiss on the temple, reminding her he was just a thought away. He then left for a separate wing of the manor than the one she was being carried to. Draco still had not set her down. When they finally reached her room, she let out a gasp and wiggled out of his arms. The room was huge. There was a beautiful four poster bed in the center of one wall. A desk sat in front of a large window that looked out on the gardens. Everything was soft blues and greens, reminding her of the ocean. There were two doors in the room. One led into a wondrous bathroom, with her own shower and giant tub. The other led into a large walk in closet, now filled with their purchases from the day. 

 

Draco waved her over to a section of wall in between two bookshelves. “Hey sis, so right here. Just let your magic push out a little.” Artemis did so and was startled when the wall disappeared. “This is my room sis, you ever need anything and I will be right here, ok” 

 

“Artemis, if you need us for any reason, we are just across the hall. Be careful wandering without any of us as some parts of the house shift and move.”

 

Draco moved off to his room, after giving her a kiss on the cheek. He closed the false wall behind him as he said goodnight. Narcissa gave her a hug and another kiss, and even Lucius held her tight for a moment. Once they left, she slipped into one of the new aracumentula silk nightgowns Cissa had bought for her. It was like being wrapped in a cloud and once she was on the huge bed it was like laying on one two. Exhausted she fell asleep quickly, forgetting to put up the wandless silencing ward she had learned in third year.

 

**~A.L.a.H.P~**

 

Sirius was pacing in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting of the order, and the old bastard still felt a right to claim his home as the meeting place. Sirius had kept this to himself, but he knew Albus had known of his innocence for all the time he rotted in that place. How could he not know, when Dumbledore is the one who cast the damn Fidelius in the first place. He had been sticking around for Harry’s sake and no other reason. Well Harriett’s sake that is. Yeah, he knew about that too. He had broken the memory charms, thanks to the dementors. He just had not had a chance to do anything about it yet. He wanted his pup, his little girl back in his arms once more. Her and Remus both. He needed to get his mate away from Dumbledore and the constant missions trying to recruit werewolves. At this time, most everyone had gathered and were waiting on their illustrious leader. The entire Weasley clan except Percy were staying at his home. So was one bright witch, Hermione Granger. Sirius found it interesting that Hermione seemed to be spending most of her time with the twins and all three were shunning the two youngest Weasleys. It made more sense when he overheard, her telling them about being older because of her Time Turner usage. That threw him for a loop. He was even thinking there might be something going on between the three.

 

He was shaken from all these thoughts as Dumbledore popped into existence right in front of him. For once the man’s face was quite serious and everyone in the room immediately quieted down. Dumbledore peered around the room. “I have grave news. Earlier today, the instruments I had charmed to watch over young Harry began to go off. After casting many complicated spells, I have come to the conclusion that Harry...has died.” The room exploded into a cacophony of noise. Sirius collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, arms were lifting him and pulling him from the room. Last thing he noticed was Hermione being ushered out by the twins. 

 

Finally, after minutes of staring into nothing, he was summoned back to the present by a harsh slap. He focused on the other person in the room with him. “Snivellus, what gives you the right to strike me?” He went for his wand but he was to slow. Snape already had his out and pointed at him. “Mutt, if you would hold that infernal tongue for one minute I could explain to you that Harry is not gone. That manipulative idiot’s trinkets went off because Harry is no longer Harry.” That shocked Sirius into silence. “What are you talking about?” Severus let out a sigh. “Two days ago I was summoned before the Dark Lord. I was led to a bed holding a battered, raped, and dying girl who looked about 12. There was a distinctive scar on this child’s forehead. One I am sure you are familiar with. For the next several hours, Lady Malfoy and myself worked tirelessly to heal this young girl. We were able to save her, but she needed help beyond what we could give. That girl has since been to Gringotts, where even more disturbing news was found. She received more healing, and a cleansing. She was then blood adopted by the Malfoy’s.”

 

Sirius was slumped in on himself. This was to much. He felt his rage growing and soon his magic was filling the room oppressively. “THAT BASTARD, I’LL KILL HIM. He put my little pup with those monster muggles. That sweet girl, he twisted her into something she wasn’t ever supposed to be. She should have been mine to take care of. Severus please, I must see her, I need to see her. I will beg...no I will owe you anything. Just take me to her.” Severus never thought he would feel anything but anger and loathing for one Sirius Black. The broken man in front of him was causing him to realise just how much the man had been through in the last fourteen years. “Black, we have a lot of history you and I. I know how much you mean to that darling girl. I will go ask if your cousin would be willing to receive you. May I tell them you are no longer Dumbledore’s mutt?” Sirius immediately nodded. “Meanwhile, send someone you trust to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Someone who can collect evidence. Have them check the basement, the smallest bedroom, and the cupboard under the stairs. Now go, I must leave as well.”

 

Sirius moved off to find the one auror he trusted to do this for him. He moved back towards the kitchen, where a screaming match was taking place. He caught the eye of his cousin, whose hair was flaming red in her anger. She was screaming down Dumbledore worse than anyone. He indicated with his head for her to follow him. She proceeded to shove Dumbledore back before rushing out the door. She followed Sirius into a special part of the Black library. Some place only someone of Black blood could get into. “Cousin what is it? How are you not in there wringing Dumbledore’s neck?” Sirius shut her up with a look. “Dora, we can’t trust that man anymore. He is a liar and a master manipulator. I need you to go to this address and check the rooms indicated. Collect all the evidence you can and bring it back to me. Harry isn’t dead, she’s just not Harry anymore.” Tonks gave him a curious look. “She? What?” Sirius didn’t want to waste the time but she needed to know. “Harry was never a he. Dumbledore put her under a blood glamour and modified a bunch of people’s memories. Now she has been blood adopted by the Malfoys. Severus is trying to get me an audience and I want you there with the evidence. Please, can you do this for me cousin?”

 

Tonks nodded and apparated directly out of the house. Sirius then moved to his bedroom and grabbed a certain mirror of his desk. “Remus, Remus please answer.” He breathed a sigh of relief when the blond haired werewolf’s face came into view. “Oh Remus, baby, I need you to come home now. It’s the cub. Don’t tell Dumbledore anything. I’ll explain when you get here.” Remus just gaped for a moment before nodding. “I’ll be there soon love. I was already in the country.” Sirius had a quick thought. “Give me an hour to clear the house out as much as possible.” He then hung up and moved out of the room. It took him a moment to find the three teens he needed. They were all in the twins room, Hermione wrapped up in both boys arms. “There you three are. Listen, I am going to kick everyone out and then come back and explain. Harry is alive. Who else should stay here to find out?” The twins just gaped at him and Hermione gasped but recovered more quickly. “Bill and Charlie, I wish Neville and Luna were here. So it’s true, he’s alive?”

 

“Yes, I will be right back” Sirius rushed back to the kitchen and called on the anger he felt before. He caught Bill and Charlie’s eyes indicating for them to stay put. “EVERYONE OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL ON THE FAMILY MAGIC TO THROW YOU OUT!” he roared. Everyone stood gaping at him for a moment. “NOW!” When his magic started swirling around him that got people moving. Even Dumbledore knew better than to stick around. Once he was alone with Bill and Charlie, he took several calming breaths. He called for the twins and Hermione to join them. “I can’t say much until Remus gets here, but Harry is alive. He just isn’t Harry anymore.” He pushed aside any attempts to question him. Shortly before the hour was up Remus stepped into the house, rushing into Sirius’s arms, ignoring the audience they had. A moment later Tonks also returned looking incredibly pale and angry. “Those filthy muggles are going to pay. Dumbledore too for leaving Harry there. I’ve got tons of evidence. Now all we need are Harry’s memories to go with it.” Sirius then explained the whole situation to everyone in the room, at least, everything Severus had told him. There were tears, anger, shock, and even some happiness when they found out she was safe. Eventually they realised how late it was and decided to get some rest. Morning came to find Hedwig at the window, with four letters attached to her foot. Each one read similarly.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ I am sure by now you have found out that I have disappeared, or even died. Dumbledore is an old bastard and I did nearly die thanks to his manipulations. I am somewhere safe and many things have changed in just a few short days.  I am a head of several ancient and noble houses. Two of which have been thought dead for generations. Inside the envelope is a timed portkey. It will bring you to me on Saturday morning at 11am. I can’t say everything I need to in this letter, but please keep an open mind when you get here. _

 

_ Always yours, _

_ Harry Potter _

 

A few minutes later, they heard the woosh of the Floo. Severus came in and asked Sirius to come with him. Sirius refused unless Remus could go as well. Severus finally acquiesced, the rest said they were fine waiting for their portkeys. With that, Severus led Sirius and Remus back to the floo and told them they were headed to Malfoy Manor.

 

**~A.L.a.H.P.~**

 

Severus arrived at the Manor moments after leaving Sirius behind. He found that Lucius, Narcissa, and his Lord had gathered after putting the children to bed. He was informed of Artemis’s decision, and at first bemoaned having her in first year classes again. Then he realised she might actually apply herself this time around, and she had the advantage of doing it once before. He then informed them of what happened at the meeting. He passed along Sirius’s request as well as his belief that they could make the Lord Black an ally. He was in the middle of telling them all of this when suddenly Lucius’s wand started blaring in alarm. Lucius’s eyes went wide as he told them this was a monitoring spell he had placed on Artemis. He proceeded to apparate directly to her room. He gasped as he saw his little girl thrashing and screaming on the bed. He moved onto the bed and scooped her up into his arms, rocking her and petting her hair. She woke up to his comforting words and threw her arms around his neck as she burst into tears. “Daddy, daddy, don’t let them get me, don’t let them take me back there...Please Daddy.”

 

Lucius looked down at the sobbing child in his arms and realised she needed him far more than Draco ever had. She had been told she was a freak, less than nothing. This girl needed all the love and affection he could offer. He held her tight in his arms hoping she could feel the love growing in his heart. “Princess, you are ours now. You are a part of this family. We would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. We love you and you are precious.” Just then the door nearly burst open startling Artemis. As soon as she saw Narcissa however, she held out her arms with a pleading look on her face. “Mum!” With that one word, Narcissa felt tears in her eyes and rushed forward to join her husband in holding their darling girl. Severus and Tom slipped out of the room, assured that Artemis was ok. The family needed bonding moments like this. Soon Artemis fell back into an exhausted sleep wrapped securely between her parents. Lucius and Narcissa fell asleep on the bed soon after.

 

They were woken up in the morning by Draco entering the room. He was surprised to see his parents there. Once they explained, he moved over and held Artemis in his arms. He already loved his little sister and would do anything to protect her. Artemis asked Lucius for some portkeys for her friends for their meeting on Saturday. When he went to go get them she proceeded to write out six letters and with the portkeys in place sent them with Hedwig. She knew she was going to need another owl soon as Hedwig would surely give away who she was. The family then go went through their morning ablutions and changed. Artemis was in a pretty summer dress with floral patterns, and was wearing small wedges. They then met with Tom and Severus for breakfast. Artemis became super excited when she found out her godfather would be coming over after breakfast. Luckily they told her after she had eaten most of her breakfast. Once she was told, her nerves hit and she couldn’t eat another bite.

 

Twenty minutes later found the family in one of the large sitting rooms. Artemis was bouncing excitedly in her spot on the sofa. Narcissa gave her a disapproving look. “Ladies do not bounce around like sugar addled toddlers. Control yourself, they will be through momentarily.” Artemis stilled glancing over sheepishly. “Yes mum.” Just then the woosh of the floo could be heard in the receiving room. Moments later, Severus leads an equally excited Sirius and Remus into the room. Forgetting all about decorum, Artemis was up like a rocket and hurtled into their arms. They wrapped her in their arms and both scented her. They noticed the new scents but underneath was still their cub. “Hey pup. It’s been a while since I have seen my little girl. You look good as a Malfoy.” Ice blue eyes stared up at Sirius, he would miss Lily’s eyes, but they would have given away the girl in a heartbeat. “Sirius! Remus! I’m so happy you are here. How did you know?” The two men looked at each other before Remus spoke up. “We knew you as just a tiny little girl, Cub. Sirius broke the memory charms while in Azkaban, and they never worked on me. Dumbledore doesn’t understand creatures nearly so well as he thinks. We were going to tell you as soon as we could get you away from those muggles and Dumbledore. We are sorry it came to this. Oh your friends, got your letters. They are excited to meet the new you.”

 

Finally, they all took seats. For the next several hours, much was discussed. There were more tears and anger. Sirius nearly exploded when he found out Tom was his cub’s mate. He calmed down however when they revealed the plan for Artemis to relive her life from eleven. There was plenty of time before she and Tom started anything. He still wasn’t exactly happy, but he promised to aid the Dark Lord in keeping her safe. By the end of the visit, Sirius and Remus chose to take modified versions of the dark mark. These would disappear until they were summoned or needed. Artemis was tied into this version of the mark as well. Allowing her to call for help if needed. They also taught Artemis the spell and how to design her own mark so she could do the same with her own followers. Eventually, Artemis needed to start her lessons and Sirius and Remus needed to get back before they were missed. Sirius was happy to start repairing the relationship between him and his cousin. He also promised more would be there for Artemis than she originally hoped.

 

The rest of that day and the day following flew by as Artemis went through a crash course in pureblood etiquette. She was learning as fast as she could, but it was a lot to take in. Saturday morning rolled around and she slipped into another summer dress. This own blue and made her eyes pop more. Her ears were now pierced and held dangling diamond earrings. She placed a headband on to hold her hair back. She then slipped on some sandals and moved to the dining room to have breakfast with her family. She was a little surprised when Tom and Severus were there. As she stepped inside, all of them turned and declared “Happy Birthday”. It made her feel warm inside. After breakfast they moved once again to a sitting room. Draco was being more playful than usual as he led her to an armchair and then proceeded to hand her a small packaged wrapped in bright green wrappings. His eyes lit up as hers did as well. She carefully opened the package probably going slower then Dray wanted, but she wanted to savor her first presents from family. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, with a single snake charm hanging off of it.

 

“I put some protections against minor jinxes and hexes on the snake. In case anyone decides to be a git. Here is the one from Mother and Father.”

 

She was handed two packages both wrapped in silver. In one was a tiara charm, she knew this was in reference to the nickname she had already been given. They told her this one would protect her from most poisons and would act as a portkey taking her straight to her room in the Manor. She then opened the second only to hear a small voice come out of it.  **_“Finally, ssssomeone, opensss the boxsss.”_ ** Artemis peered down into the box and found a beautiful snake staring up at her.  **_“Hello, I’m Artemissss. What issss your name.”_ **

 

**_“Ah a sspeaker, young hatchling, am I to be your familiar? I ammm Helisssa, a black mmamba female. I will not bite you.”_ **

 

Artemis pulled the snake out of the box, hissing at it happily. Once it settled around her neck she glanced back at her family. Tom was looking at her amusedly, while her parents were a little shocked. Severus then handed her a large box, unwrapped. Inside was a potions kit, a wand holster, and another charm. This one looked like a little vial. Apparently, it was protection against darker curses, jinxes, and hexes, as well as allowing her entrance through his wards into his private quarters at Hogwarts. Artemis was informed that they would be doing option revision before school started back up. The wand holster would be invisible while she wore it and had a quick draw feature and a anti-disarming charm. Lastly, Tom handed her a smaller package. Inside was one last charm in the shape of a snitch. When activated it would ward and lock any room as well as putting up a powerful silencing spell. There was a second item in the box. Once she pulled it out he resized it. It was a book on parselmagic, and it nearly thrummed in her hand. It was now close to the time that her friends would be arriving. She put on the holster and slid her wand into place. On her other wrist she had Draco help her put on the bracelet. Finally, her book and potions kit were taken to her room by a house elf.

 

They moved to a more private room where her friends were keyed to arrive. She had told Sirius and Remus to come with and bring anyone else that they trusted. Soon there was a plethora of pops as her friends started to appear in the room. Hermione popped in with the twins, while Charlie and Tonks appeared together. Bill arrived on his own, as did Neville and Luna. Lastly, Sirius and Remus arrived holding hands and kissing, causing Artemis to giggle. This of course drew all of her friends eyes to her. Luna simply gave her a smile, as if she had known all along. Everyone else gasped and soon she was being asked more questions than she could follow. It all began to feel claustrophobic and she started hyperventilating. There was a buzzing in her ears when she suddenly feel to the ground and her magic sent out a shockwave that knocked everyone back. Immediately, Draco was by her side, reminding her to breath and grounding her. She finally calmed down enough to look him in the eye, ice blue meeting steel grey. “Thank you big brother.”

 

Draco nodded then turned to everyone else. “You happy now. She has been through abuse and worse and you’re going to crowd her and overwhelm her with questions. Shame on all of you. She asked all of you to be here, because she trusts you all and the first thing you do is send my little sister into a panic attack. Sit down, shut up, and she will explain everything.” His eyes had been glaring at each person in turn until his eyes met Bill’s. Suddenly, he couldn’t remember how to breath, as those dark brown eyes looked at him with respect. Everything in him knew he needed to get to know this man. He slowly released his hold on Artemis and moved over to a love seat. Bill was feeling a similar draw as he moved to the seat beside the Malfoy heir. His focus was pulled away as Artemis started to speak.

 

“H-hey guys. So a lot has happened. Umm, this is me now. Apparently, I was always meant to be a girl. Now the Malfoys have adopted me and my new name is Artemis Lily Malfoy. I umm I was poorly treated by the muggles Dumbledore forced me to live with. When I was found by Tom, I was dying and would have been dead if not for him, Severus, and Mum. I have since discovered that I am the Lady to houses Potter, Peverell, and Le Fay. I am also heir to House Black, and secondary heir to House Malfoy. I also found out that I have a mate. It happens to be Tom, who is no longer insane. We found out when I accidently popped into my animagus form. Our forms coincide with each others. There is so much to tell you all, but here is where you have a choice. I am choosing Tom’s side and my family. He is not the murdering insane man that he was. That was Dumbledore and the Horcruxes. He actually just wants Muggleborns to be introduced and trained in wizarding ways from an earlier age. He wants more equality for creatures and those with creature blood. He wants traditions back that the wizarding world has lost. Your choice is simple. You can swear yourself to either myself or Tom and take one of our marks or you can be Obliviated and sent on your way. My mark is my own and Tom’s has been modified. Sirius and Remus have both taken Tom’s modified mark. Now, does anyone have questions? Please raise your hand, I refuse to be bombarded again. Hermione, since I can see it on your face, you may go first.”

 

“So Voldemort doesn’t want to kill muggles and muggleborns anymore?”

 

“No, he wants further separation from muggles, and better integration of muggleborns. Yes, Tonks?”

 

“Wotcher Artemis. Sirius sent me to your former relatives house last night. Just say the word and they can be arrested and we can start building a case against Dumbledore. Just need your memories to help prove things. Other than that, I am with you and will take Tom’s mark.”

 

“Thanks Dora. You will need to get with Daddy. He has already started building a case and I am sure he would love the help. W-we can discuss the memories some other time. Oh, before the next question. When I return to Hogwarts this year, I am starting over as a first year. I want to actually be a kid for once and not a weapon in a war. Yes, Fred?”

 

“One how do you tell us apart, even our bright Mia is struggling? Two, what would it mean to choose your side?” Hermione blushed from her spot between Fred and George.

 

“First, you have an orange ring around your right iris. George’s ring is around his left eye. Second, I will not make you fight. Tom has his army, Dumbledore has his order. Anyone who takes my mark is there to help protect me and is marked as my friend and protected from this side at least. Any who choose to take Tom’s mark will be a part of his army and should know that going into it. Honestly, we hope there won’t be much fighting. Tom is going to take his spot as Lord Slytherin in the Wizengamot. Sirius will also be claiming his Lordship and I will be naming Remus as the proxy for Peverell and Le Fay. The Potter seat must remain unclaimed until Dumbledore is dealt with. We hope to use politics, not violence to make changes this time around. Any other questions? Yes George?”

 

“Can we see your animagus form?”

 

“Sure, but remember Tom’s is just as large and he is quite protective.” With that, she concentrates and soon shifts into her Arctic Direwolf form. All of their eyes widen in surprise at the horse sized wolf tilts its head at them. Sirius and Remus woop and move forward towards her. “We have to give you a name pup. A true Marauder name. Hmm, Whitepaw, Snowy, oh shoot I know Frostpaw. What do you think pup?” Artemis nodded her large head and head bumped into Sirius’s chest. The soon found out that all the others in the room had an animagus form or were working on finding it. The twins were identical white tigers, and Hermione was a black panther. Neville believed he would be some sort of bird. Luna was a rabbit, Charlie was a dragon, and Bill was a Tibetan Mastiff. Draco, despite the veela blood in him thought his form would be some sort of dog. Tonks didn’t have a form, but as a metamorphmagus, she really didn’t need one.

 

So it came down to who would take what marks. Draco, Luna, Neville, Hermione, George and Fred took Artemis’s mark. Bill, Charlie, and Dora would take Tom’s modified one. Now Tom would have six spies in Dumbledore’s ranks, five of whom could move more freely with their hidden marks. Afterwards they had a late lunch and a small party for Artemis. Her friends then gave her gifts. There was a plethora of candy and sweets. A few joke items from the twins. Hermione gave her some books on etiquette and history. Charlie gave her the dragon mini from the tournament. Bill added some spells to her charm bracelet. Sirius gave her a two way mirror so they could stay in contact. Lucius then pulled Sirius and Tonks aside. It seems Tom was willing to give Pettigrew up and Sirius could soon have a trial. All three of them also began walking about the case they wanted to take against Dumbledore. Finally, around three in the afternoon Narcissa came to gather her children and Artemis’s friends headed back to Grimmauld Place. It was time to get ready for the reveal party.

 

As this was a more formal event, Artemis was dressed in the best of Pureblood fashion. Her dress was black with silver and green highlights. She had very light makeup spelled onto her face and her hair was done half up with cute ringlets framing her face. Her wedge heels were cute and matched her outfit perfectly. Lastly, she wore the charm bracelet, emerald earrings, and a silver heart pendant hung at the hollow of her throat. Artemis twirled for her family all of whom were wearing their best. Narcissa was resplendent in a silver gown. Lucius and Draco wore matching robes, although Draco paired his with a pale green shirt and Lucius’s was white. Lucius and Dray went to greet their guests as they began to arrive. It took about a half hour before everyone was there. Tom was in full Lord Slytherin mode and Severus was watching everything from the sidelines. 

 

Soon enough Narcissa moved Artemis to just outside the ballroom doors. Artemis could hear her Daddy gathering everyone’s attention. “Welcome everyone and thank you for coming. Tonight, we celebrate for several reasons. No one knows this but eleven years ago, my wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Unfortunately, the girl was sickly and no seemed able to heal her. We had to keep her from the world, but then Potion Master Snape took on the challenge. She began to improve and just last week, in time for her eleventh birthday and first year at Hogwarts, she was given a clean bill of health. Without further ado, and with great pride and joy, I introduce our daughter, Artemis Lily Malfoy.” Artemis took a calming breath and stepped through the doors. She smiled to everyone as she gave a curtsy. “Thank you everyone for coming. I am very happy to meet you all.” 

 

The rest of the night was a whirlwind. She was led around by her father and introduced to so many Lords and their families. She could barely hope to keep them all straight. She was then allowed to dance for a bit. First, one to ask her was Tom of course, and she smiled brightly as he spun her around the dance floor. Then Draco had a turn, as well as a few of his friends. Blaise and Theo were very friendly with her. When she met Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria, they all complimented her dress and started gossiping with her. Astoria was excited to have a new friend starting Hogwarts the same year as her. Artemis was excited as well. She knew she had her friends, but it would be nice to make some new ones. A veritable mountain of gifts were piled high on a table off to one side of the room. A pureblood family having a second child was cause for celebration, especially one as influential as the Malfoys.The fact was not lost that Lord Slytherin spent a large amount of time around the girl as well. Finally, the guests began leaving, which was a good thing as Artemis started to sway on her feet until Lucius scooped her up and carried her to bed. Within moments she was dead to the world, a smile on her face as wonderful dreams came to her.  


End file.
